Naruto yang jujur
by King Terry Jr
Summary: Ini adalah kisah Naruto dan Menma yang berbeda sikap. Ini juga kisah dimana kejujuran dipentingkan untuk mencapai sebuah kebahagiaan. Mungkin cerita ini kurang ada yang berminat untuk membaca karena tidak mengutamakan romansa dan drama. Tetapi mengenai kisah keluarga dan sikap-sikap yang patut dan tak patut ditiru. / Based On "Toshiro yang jujur"


Naruto yang jujur

Di sebuah desa yang berada di negeri Jepang. Tinggallah dua orang kakak-beradik. Sifat kedua bersaudara ini sangat berbeda, yang tua bernama Menma, ia suka berbuat sesuka hatinya dan sangat licik, sedangkan adiknya yang bernama Naruto mempunyai sifat sebaliknya ; rajin bekerja dan jujur hatinya. Menma selalu iri hati dan selalu mengasingkan adiknya. Naruto sudah hampir tidak tahan lagi tinggal bersama kakaknya yang jahat itu.

Naruto sudah mempunyai seorang istri yang baik hati. Mereka ingin mandiri, maka pada suatu waktu Naruto keluar dari rumah kakaknya dan menyewa sebuah rumah di suatu tempat bersama istrinya. Mereka menjalani kehidupan yang baru. Akan tetapi, Naruto tidak mendapatkan penghasilan yang cukup untuk membiayai keperluan hidupnya.

Mereka selalu mengalami kesusahan walaupun sudah bekerja dengan giat dan rajin. Menjelang tahun baru, mereka tidak mempunyai uang untuk membeli beras. Akhirnya, Naruto memberanikan diri datang ke rumah kakaknya untuk meminjam beras.

"Kak, tolong pinjami saya beras barang satu kilo saja," katanya.

Akan tetapi, Menma tidak mempunyai perasaan kasih sayang. Ia malah memaki-maki adiknya. Dengan sedih Naruto meninggalkan rumah kakaknya, lalu berjalan ke arah gunung. Di puncaknya, ia melihat seorang kakek berjanggut panjang sedang bekerja di ladang.

Waktu melintasi jalan dekat tempat si kakek itu bekerja, ia disapa oleh si kakek, "Eh, kau mau ke mana Nak ?"

"Besok tahun baru, tetapi saya tidak punya apa-apa untuk dimakan. Saya tidak tahu apa yang harus saya lakukan. Itulah sebabnya saya hanya berjalan saya," jawab Naruto sedih.

Kakek itu memberikannya sepotong kue gandum. Lalu berkata, "Coba kau bawa kue ini ke kuil yang ada di dalam hutan sana. Di belakang kuil itu ada sebuah lubang. Di dalamnya tinggal beberapa orang kerdil. Orang-orang kerdil itu sangat suka kue gandum seperti ini, mereka pasti akan memintanya. Tukarkanlah kue gandum ini dengan lesung batu, jangan minta uang."

Naruto mengucapkan terima-kasih kepada kakek itu dan segera pergi menuju kuil di hutan. Begitu dilihatnya sebuah kuil, ia segera menuju belakang kuil dan seperti yang dikatakan kakek tadi, dilihatnya ada sebuah lubang. Lalu, ia masuk ke dalamnya.

Di dalam lubang itu banyak orang kerdil berkumpul dan bercanda dengan sangat ramainya.

"Enak sekali baunya, pasti kamu mempunyai kue gandum. Kamu harus memberikan kue itu kepada kami," kata salah seorang dari orang-orang kerdil itu.

Mereka pun mengeluarkan banyak sekali uang emas untuk ditukarkan dengan kue gandum itu. Naruto tidak mau menukarkan kue gandumnya dengan uang. "Saya minta ditukar dengan lesung batu," katanya menuruti nasihat kakek di gunung.

Orang-orang kerdil itu berunding sebentar. "Lesung batu ini sangat langka, sayang kalau harus kita berikan. Tapi apa boleh buat, kita juga ingin makan kue gandum. Biarlah kita tukarkan dengan kue gandum itu."

Akhirnya, orang kerdil itu bersedia menukarkan lesung batunya dengan kue gandum. Naruto segera keluar dari lubang di belakang kuil sambil membawa lesung batu. Di tengah perjalanan ia berpikir apa gunanya lesung batu ini. Lalu diputuskannya untuk bertanya lagi kepada kakek. Ternyata kakek masih bekerja di ladang.

Sambil melihat lesung batu, kakek berkata, "Kalau diputar ke kanan, lesung batu ini akan mengeluarkan barang apa saja yang kita minta. Dan kalau diputar ke kiri akan berhenti mengeluarkan barang-barang itu. Jagalah lesung yang sangat langka ini baik-baik."

Mendengar kata kakek, Naruto dengan hati sangat gembira segera pulang ke rumahnya.

Melihat suaminya pulang membawa lesung batu, istrinya yang sudah menunggu-nunggu sangat terkejut dan bertanya, "Kemana saja selama ini ? Apa yang kamu dapat dari kakakmu?"

Suaminya tersenyum. Setelah menggelar tikar, diletakkannya lesung batu yang dibawanya, lalu berkata. "Keluarlah beras, keluarlah beras." Ia memutar lesung itu ke kanan. Dan ajaib keluarlah 2 karung beras sampai penuh. Ia memutar lagi ke kiri.

Dan kembali memutar ke kanan. "Keluarlah ikan salem yang palign enak rasanya."

Ajaib, keluarlah ikan asin salmon seperti yang dikehendaki, satu, dua, tiga ekor. Ia meminta beberapa lagi barang yang diperlukan untuk tahun baru. Keluarlah semua yang diminta itu. Tahun baru itu mereka lewatkan dengan hati yang sangat gembira.

Keesokan harinya, pada tanggal satu Januari, Naruto berkata pada istrinya. "Kita sudah jadi kaya mendadak, tak pantas lagi menyewa rumah. Saya akan mendirikan rumah baru." Diputarnya lesung batu sambil meminta rumah baru, maka seketika tegaklah sebuah rumah yang sangat mewah.

Di sebelah rumah besar itu ada tujuh kandang kuda lengkap dengan kudanya. Malahan ada pula kamar untuk pembantu.

Naruto berkata lagi, "Keluarlah kue ketan, minuman _**sake**_ dan hidangan mewa untuk tamu." Maka keluarlah semua yang dimintanya.

Lalu, ia mengundang semua handai taulan di dekat rumahnya dan mengadakan pesta besar-besaran. Orang-orang desa itu sangat terkejut karena makanan yang dihidangkan sangat mewah. Apalagi Menma yang tidak mau meminjamkan beras, bukan main herannya. Ia tidak percaya bahwa Naruto dapat memiliki kekayaan demikian banyak hanya dalam sekejap. Oleh karena itu, ia bermaksud menyelidiki apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Sambil memakan hidangan yang disajikan, si kakak memperhatikan kesana kemari. Sewaktu pesta hampir selesai, adiknya pergi ke kamar belakang yang ada lesung batunya untuk mengambil oleh-oleh untuk seluruh tamunya.

"Keluarlah kue untuk oleh-oleh," katanya sambil memutar lesung itu ke kanan.

Menma yang mengikuti dari belakang, melihat apa yang dilakukan Naruto. "Oh, lesung ajaib. Pantas ia menjadi kaya," pikirnya.

Menma sangat gembira karena mengetahui mengapa adiknya menjadi kaya. Pada malam harinya, sementara seisi rumah tidur dengan lelap. Menma bersembunyi di gudang belakang rumah. Dengan mengendap-endap ia masuk ke kamar yang ada lesung batunya. Lalu, digendongnya lesung itu dan dibawanya lari keluar dengan hati yang sangat gembira. Selain lesung batu, kue yang ada di kamar itu pun dicurinya.

Sampailah Menma di tepi pantai. Di sana ia melihat sebuah perahu yang ditambatkan di tepi pantai. "Kebetulaan sekali ada perahu disini," ujarnya sambil melepaskan tali itu dan membawanya ke tengah laut. Tujuannya ia ingin pergi ke tempat jauh dan menjadi orang yang kaya raya.

Dengan penuh semangat, ia menyusuri pantai ke tempat yang sangat jauh. Setelah jauh berlayar, ia mulai lapar. Lalu dimakannya kue-kue yang dicurinya bersama lesung batu sampai kenyang. Setelah kenyang, ia ingin memakan sesuatu yang asin, tetapi tidak ada garam di kapal itu. Oleh karena itu, ia ingin mencoba mengeluarkan garam dari lesung batu.

"Keluarlah garam, keluarlah garam," katanya sambil memutar lesung batu itu menirukan Naruto mengeluarkan barang. Seketika keluarlah garam. Ia ingin menghentikan keluarnya garam dari lesung itu, tetapi tidak tahu caranya. Dicobanya mengatakan, "Berhentilah, berhentilah... !"

Akan tetapi garam itu terus membanjir keluar. Lesung terus berputar sembari mengeluarkan garam. Akhirnya seluruh perahu penuh dengan garam. Karena bebannya terlalu berat perahu itu tenggelam bersama Menma.

Sementara si lesung ajaib masih terus berputar-putar ke arah kanan sambil mengeluarkan garam. Dan inilah yang diyakini orang Jepang penyebab air laut menjadi asin.

 _ **Fin**_

 _ **Catatan Author**_ : Hm. Satu fanfic lagi yang melibatkan dongeng sebagai inspirasinya. Disini saya mengambil _**setting**_ di Negeri Jepang agar ceritanya lebih sreek gitu. Ini mungkin ga ada romancenya. Tapi disini menuntut sebuah kejujuran. Lihatlah Naruto yang jujur untuk menukar kue gandum itu dengan lesung batu, bukan uang.

Sementara Menma malah mencuri lesung itu, dan akhirnya celaka. Saya yakin kayaknya readers pada kurang berminat membaca cerita ini. Readers pasti lebih suka yang drama dan romansa.

Oke. Sekian dari saya. King Terry Jr yang tamvan ini undur diri. See you in next my fanfic !


End file.
